


An unusual Proposal

by Laurenke1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurenke1/pseuds/Laurenke1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter has a usual job interview, one he wasn't sure he was even applying for</p>
            </blockquote>





	An unusual Proposal

**An unusual Proposal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter.**

**Summary: Harry Potter has a usual job interview, one he wasn't sure he was even applying for**

**Note: Yeah another story not really have much else to say.**

**Warnings: slash, sex and fluffiness**

Riding up the circular staircase, Harry thought to himself. _Well, I can't possibly deny that I loved him, or that he loves me for that matter. That much has been made clear to me, Else this couldn't be happening. Not that he would have put up with me for two years if he didn't like me._

He shook his head firmly to push himself from his thoughts. He needed his wits about him for the upcoming meeting with the Headmaster. He took a deep breath as he stood in front of the door before he raised his hand and knocked.

"Enter." The deep voice was a welcoming sound and Harry pushed the door open. He stepped inside and glanced around. The circular office hadn't changed much except that Professor Snape had put his touch on the office. The desk wasn't filled with knickknacks but with books and pieces of parchment.

The tall, dark haired wizard glanced up from his parchment as Harry entered. Harry was still wearing the red robes of the Auror headquarters. He hadn't taken the time to change into anything else. He hadn't wanted to either.

"Mr Potter, what a pleasant surprise. I thought that your assignment lasted another fortnight?"

"It was supposed to. But it got cut short…I am not allowed to go out on field world anymore after the mandatory medical examination. It showed complications. I…I have been given a choice instead, to either take a desk job with the Aurors or find another job." His words were coming out calmer then he felt.

"And you decided to see me first then before you made a decision?" Snape put the piece of parchment he had been writing upon away. He appeared pleased. Harry wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans as he nodded. _I didn't come here for that actually but to tell you something else but…_

"You are aware that we do have a position available. The Defence position is available starting right now. Imagine my surprise that not a lot of people have applied for the job."

"Well it was cursed for a long time. It isn't really what makes a good advertisement for a position." Harry's mouth was dry. This conversation wasn't going the way he had expected but then again with Headmaster Snape, things rarely went as expected.

"Perhaps you would care for some tea?" Snape was rarely if ever polite but after knowing the man for the number of years that he did, Harry knew Snape could be if he wanted to. He nodded and shifted in his seat.

Snape Summoned Izzy, the personal house elf of the Headmaster of Hogwarts and requested tea. After looking Harry over carefully he ordered sandwiches as well. Harry's stomach clenched in responds and not in hunger. He wasn't even sure he could stomach one bite.

"Sir, can I talk to you about…?"

"You want to know more about the Defence position I assume. I am sure that you are familiar with the workload. Besides the teaching hours, there is also grading to be done, detentions and exams to be supervised and patrolling the castle. Extra duties involve chaperoning Hogsmeade weekends and feasts such as the Yule Feast or the Halloween Feast. You will be compensated for those extra duties."

Snape paused when the tea appeared. He poured two cups and pushed it towards Harry before pouring himself one. Before Harry could say anything, Snape took a sip of his tea and then continued.

"The position requires you to board at this school for the majority of the year. The vacations are your own and you can spend them away from the school. You will be given private chambers but you may share quarters with a spouse or a lover, as long as you are discreet. You are in a role model position. Relationships outside the school are permitted but as I said before, be discreet. Your salary will be paid each month. It may be less than the Aurors pay you but you are free to persuade your own research or projects if you so desire."

"But sir…"

"We have had other qualified candidates but if I have to be honest, while you may lack teaching experience, I have it on file and from dependent sources, from Professor Longbottom and Hermione Weasley Granger that you are a good instructor. You have practical experience in dealing with defence against the dark arts. You may have to brush up on your theory but there are still a few weeks before the start of term. We offer yearly teaching contract with the option to renew after a review each year."

"But…"

"Do not consider this lightly, Mr Potter. You can have a home here and a future. It may not have the same action appeal as the Aurors but as I am sure you are aware from your own days, you will not be bored here. I allow my teachers free reign but I will see the final teaching plans and approve them. You are a qualified applicant and you have the references that we are looking for. The job is yours, should you want it."

Harry fell silent as he took the cup of tea from the desk. It was lukewarm but Harry didn't mind. It gave him time to think and to have something to do with his hands.

"You do not need to answer now. Take a few days but I need an answer by the end of the week. I will give you the contract to read through. If there are any other questions or things that are unclear, feel free to ask them or send me an owl anytime." Snape reached forward to take a sandwich and bit into it.

He pushed the plate towards Harry and wordlessly Harry reached out to take one. He held it in his hands, not hungry in the slightest. He only had one question but he had to know the answer to that. Taking a deep breath he asked.

"Headmaster, it sounds like a wonderful oppernunity, it really does but have one question, what about…maternity leave?"

There was a flicker of something in Snape's dark eyes but it was gone before Harry could try and discover what it was. The headmaster finished chewing before he said.

"The last four weeks of the pregnancy are mandatory leave, though it is up for discussion in regards to grading and surveying classes. That discussion however, is not with me but with Madam Pomfrey as the Mediwitch." Harry had to grin. Of course it was. He knew better than to cross paths with her.

Harry finally nodded and he fell silent. He took a bite of his sandwich and chewed before putting it away again. He wasn't feeling hungry. The silence in the room deepened and Harry could feel the tension. He breathed in deeply and then rose to his feet.

"I will think about it, sir…" He rolled the piece of parchment up and put it in his pocket before turning around and reaching for the door.

"Maternity leave, Harry?" Closing his eyes, Harry leaned against the door and nodded. He knew he couldn't pretend. He turned around as he answered.

"Yeah, I…I didn't know. The healer at St. Mungo's confirmed it. I had been sick for a few weeks, throwing up in the mornings but I thought I had caught that stomach bug that had been going through the school when I was here during the Easter break. The Aurors don't allow anybody pregnant in the field. I came to tell you, not apply for a job." He gave Snape a tired grin.

His day had been long and filled with shocks and surprises. Harry hadn't even been sure how he felt about the pregnancy. He was still numb.

"How far along…?"

"About twelve weeks, give or take a few days…The healer just confirmed it, not…she didn't do any tests or…" His knees threatened to buckle as the news was finally beginning to sink in. He sat down with a thump on the floor, back against the door.

Within three steps the Headmaster stood before him. Harry glanced up at Snape and then the older wizard crouched down before him. The dark eyes were focussed on him and then Severus said. "Are you alright?"

"I….a little bit overwhelmed. I don't even know if the baby is alright….Oh Merlin, what if I did something to endanger it…I have been on missions these past few weeks and I got hexed and…"

"Harry!" Harry fell silent at the sharp call of his name. He realized he was rambling. Severus' hand was resting on his own and Harry's grip tightened on the other's hand. "Look at me!" Harry did as requested.

"Poppy is here and she is qualified to perform a scan, should you need to confirm that everything is well." Severus hauled him to his feet, steadying him as Harry's knees threatened to give away again. Harry leaned his head against Severus' shoulder, breathing deeply for a moment. Severus held him, pulling him close.

"Did you….did you ask me to move in with you…earlier?" He had to know. He glanced up, smiling shyly.

"I told you that it was alright to share quarters with your lover or spouse, if are discreet. I do not know how you heard the question, did you move in with me, in there but perhaps we need to need to discuss that after you have calmed down a little. For now, there are a few things to do…"

"Can we visit Poppy first for that scan? I…" Severus gave a nod and then leaned down to brush his lips with Harry's. Harry relaxed into the kiss.

"Come, let's go and visit Poppy." And Harry accepted the hand that was offered to him.

Hp

"Alright, Mr Potter, hop onto the table for me if you will." Poppy smiled at him and despite feeling nervous, Harry smiled back. He lay on his back on the bed, clenching his fingers in the sheets.

"This may tickle a little but try to lay as still as possible." Poppy waved her wand over his body. Harry lay still as runes appeared over his body. Poppy studied the runes for a moment before she nodded and she ended the spell.

"You are in good health, Harry, though you do appear to be slightly fatigued. We will have a discussion regarding that later. I think that you are more interested in seeing your baby."

Harry could only give a nod. This was the moment of truth. He glanced at Severus as the man covered his hands with his own. "Yes, Harry expressed that desire earlier in my office."

"And you have been trying to ensnare Harry into the position of the Defence Professor? But I never knew that you accompanied your future Professors to get a scan of their child." Poppy mentioned for Harry to lift up his shirt. He did as requested. He lay back down, feeling slightly nervous.

"I do when it happens to be mine." The dark eyes were fixed on Harry's face and Poppy's wand faltered slightly as she cast a charm over Harry's stomach and muttered an incantation. She drew back before she asked, cancelling the spell for a moment.

"And why have you never said anything? Minerva has been trying to set you up for years."

"And it worked when she set me up with Harry; I just never said anything because I didn't want Minerva to think that her matchmaking worked. She will unleash herself onto the world and I cannot in good conscious allow that. I didn't spend all those years spying for two mad wizards only to release a matchmaking witch now. She didn't need to know that I have been in a committed relationship for years. But perhaps we can save that conversation for another time. I am sure you will tell Minerva and I prefer to have this conversations only once. Now, perhaps…"

"Oh yes of course." Harry closed his eyes for a long moment as the spell was cast. He didn't want to know if it was bad news but then…

"The baby is completely healthy as far as I can tell, Harry. And twelve weeks as you said." Letting out a huge breath he wasn't even aware he was holding, Harry opened his eyes. There was an imagine of some sort above his belly but he couldn't make it out. Poppy cancelled the spell and nodded at him as she said,

"I am going to give you a prenatal potion. I will be right back and then we are going to have a discussion regarding your habits, Mr Potter." Harry sat up as he nodded at her. His baby was alright and he was pregnant. Oh Merlin…how would Severus even react? They had never even discussed children.

Severus rose to his feet and paced the length of the floor twice. Harry watched him. He didn't even know what to say. He took a deep breath and then softly asked. "What are you thinking?"

"That we are not naming the child to neither of our parents or family members. Otherwise, the names are open to discussion." Severus paced the floor again. Harry had to grin, it wasn't the heart of the matter and they both knew it. He stared down at himself and laid a hand on his flat tummy.

"I'm going to be a parent…I going to get fat and…." Laughter bubbled over in tears without Harry doing anything about it. There was a moment pause in the footsteps before they headed his way. Harry tried to wipe the tears away but he knew that Severus had already seen them.

Slender fingers brushed them away and Harry made room on the bed for his lover. Lips brushed his temple as Severus sat down on the bed beside him. "Does the prospect of growing fat make you this frightened that you have to cry?"

"No…it has just been a long day and hell, I can blame it on the hormones. It isn't every day that you get news that you're going to be a parent. You know I have always wanted children…" Harry glanced down when Severus' hand brushed his. He glanced up shyly at his lover.

"Yes, you talked about your friends' children in length. I thought that it would eventually be the break point between us. It is rare for a male to be pregnant, especially a natural pregnancy. The mutual affection and desire for children must be present. Magic does the rest. It seems that you feel strongly about me." Severus' warm hand on his stomach made him realize that the older wizard was in fact pleased with the news.

"Yeah, neither did I think that you felt that strongly about me." Harry grinned.

"Perhaps I should change the job proposal to a marriage proposal." Severus' breath was warm on his cheek.

"Perhaps we should try the moving in part first." Harry smiled at Severus' smirk. He glanced up as Poppy entered, carrying a tray filled with potions. She set it down and turned to Harry.

"Now, I believe that I mentioned a discussion of your habits, Harry…" Before Poppy could even say another word, Severus held up a hand.

"I am sure that it can wait until tomorrow, right Poppy? Harry is right. It has been a long day and I doubt that he will remember any more information at the moment. We know the most important things, that both Harry and the baby are well. For the moment, we have it covered." Severus' voice was soft and silky and dangerous. Poppy merely gave him a smile and said.

"Very well then. Harry, tomorrow afternoon I expect to see you. We can do some more tests then." Harry nodded. Poppy smiled and patted him on the knee before she regarded Severus.

"Headmaster, may I suggest that you take excellent care of your lover? I think that he deserves some extra attention."

And as Harry sought Severus heated gaze, he knew he wouldn't want for anything.

Hp

Harry had no idea how they made it back to Severus' office without touching once. Their hands brushed and that drew another heated glance from Severus. The ride up the staircase was done in silence and Harry waited until Severus had opened the door to the office, before walking inside.

"Do you still have work to do?" He used a heating charm on the teapot before he poured two more cups. He took another sandwich. It seemed that his appetite had returned.

He glanced up when hands came to rest on his shoulders. Severus was standing behind him, looking down at him. Even if he wanted to, Harry couldn't read the dark eyes but he didn't care. He finished his sandwich and swallowed before he leaned up to kiss his lover.

"I have finished my work for now. I have other duties to attend to." Harry shivered as the dark eyes passed over his body. It felt good to be wanted.

"Oh, such as?"

"Making sure that you are well looked after…." Severus punctured every word with a kiss to Harry's neck and he closed his eyes, relaxing into the arms that held him. Severus sucked on that particular spot that Harry liked and Harry shivered.

"Now, is this the way that you convince those that apply for a job that they should say yes?" He could hear the rich chuckle against his skin as Severus whispered.

"No, only those that I think deserve it and would be particularly good at the job, such as yourself. I am willing to go the extra mile." Harry gave a soft cry as Severus bit down. He closed his eyes and allowed his head to fall back against his lover's chest.

"I think that some rules need to be established so that you won't seduce everybody…." Thinking was getting harder to do as his blood rushed south. They had actually established rules. Severus had made it very clear early on in their relationship or one night stand or whatever it had been in those days, that nobody else was to share Harry's bed as long as he was in Severus'. It had never occurred to Harry to do otherwise.

Those first nights had soon given away to months and it didn't take them long to make things official. Severus by rebuffing Minerva's offers to set him up with anybody and Harry by brining Severus with him to dinner at the Burrow's one Sunday.

Harry moaned low in this throat and before he could say anything else, Severus Apparated them directly to his sitting room. Harry ended up on his back on the couch with Severus on top of him. He blinked up at Severus for a moment before he said. "Now is this the next step to make sure I sign the contract."

"Perhaps I should up the stakes and tell you that I added a clause in the contract that states that you can move in with me. Or actually should move in with me."

"Other people just ask."

"Other people do not apply for a job when they come and tell their partner that they are expecting." Harry shrugged and wiggled helpfully as Severus pulled his shirt up. The older wizard stopped however when he had bared Harry's stomach and pulled back so he was crouching in between Harry's legs.

The hand that came to rest on his lower abdomen and the spark of magic that shot through him nearly made Harry come in his pants. He glanced back up at Severus' eyes as they glowed with power as the older wizard breathed. "Oh yes, that is my child alright."

"Were there ever any doubts?" Harry's voice was a little bit breathless as he watched the slender hand against his stomach. He wondered if that jolt of magic would happen again but when Severus moved his hands slightly and it didn't happen again, he refocused his attention on Severus.

The dark eyes held his green ones as Severus explained. "This pregnancy was created partly with magic and sustained by it. When the sire of the child touched the carrier so to speak, the magic will respond by creating a spark. Magic has been known to run amok during those months of pregnancy and especially with powerful wizards such as yourself. I doubt it will be a problem because you have been able to keep yourself under control fairly easily in the past. But should the need be, I can ground you."

"Like you have done in the past?" Harry could remember the first time they had sex. It had been Harry's very first time anyway and while it had been amazing either way, Harry's magic had responded in kind, driving Severus insane. In the end, Harry had lost control over his magic but it had been Severus whose power had helped settle Harry back down.

It was good that the bed could have been easily replaced. The feel of Severus' hand on his stomach was amazing and Harry leaned up on his elbows. Severus' eyes were focussed on his hands and the Headmaster's lips curled into a smile. It was one of the most endearing sights Harry had ever seen.

His lover's dark eyes lifted to meet his and Harry softly asked. "So, that clause, did you add it to the contract yet or is the contract not up for negotiating?"

Severus' smirk was pure Slytherin and extremely arousing. "I'm sure that we can come to an agreement."

Hands tugged on Harry's shirt, seeking to remove it. Harry lifted his arms and his head to make it easier for his lover. "You will have your own rooms available at Hogwarts but you will spend most of your nights with me, especially when the pregnancy progresses."

Harry sat up and began unbuttoning Severus' shirt. As he popped button for button, he said. "I will make it even better. I will spend all of my nights with you if you add a nursery and give me my own office instead of the rooms. We can talk decorations later."

He licked his way up Severus' chest, grinning as he flicked an erect nipple. It drew a gasp from his lover as Severus growled before taking Harry's mouth in deep kiss. "Done."

Harry was distracted by the kiss and he wrapped his arms around the Headmaster's broad shoulders. He wiggled into Severus' lap, drawing another growl.

"Want to discuss the salary?"

"No, I'm sure it will be covered. But perhaps we can ground out another point." He emphasised the point by grinding his hips against Severus' groin. The dark eyes flashed with arousal and then Severus said.

"Oh I like this. Proactive employees are always a benefit. Which point did you have in mind?"

"I am thinking of a good one…" Harry was busy undoing Severus' belt as his partner licked his throat. Thinking was a little bit difficult and especially when Severus was distracting him this way.

"Here, let me." Deftly Severus undid Harry's belt and zipper.

"Oh yes, about those teaching plans…ah yes right there, Severus….do you really need to have them each week or each month? Is there….Oh Merlin Severus, you are making it very hard to think clearly like this…"

"Well that is the point of this exercise." Harry really thought it didn't fair that Severus could still think so clearly. He must really remedy that situation but Severus would have none of it as he wrestled Harry out of his jeans. "I will consent to a weekly to discuss your plans, especially during your first term. Should the first term be over and you have done well, then we can decide upon further meetings. I do not mind you brining work home with you but I prefer to keep our privates lives separately. It worked well for the past two years and it suited me well that arraignment."

"As long as you bent me over _my_ desk at least once." Harry had never owned a desk; only a cubicle and well, it had been too small to do anything in. And then there was the other factor that the Auror department was never abandoned.

"That I will give you. I plan to have sex with you in numerous places around Hogwarts. It is one of the perks of being a Headmaster; I can Apparate anywhere within the castle."

"Guess that is one of the perks of dating the Headmaster then, having access to all the places in the castle…" Harry gasped as Severus nipped at his neck. He had enough and wordlessly he vanished their clothing.

The only indication Severus gave that he was surprised was to tighten his grip upon Harry's hips before the man smirked. "I will show you another perk of being with me…" A wordless spell later and Harry groaned softly as he felt himself being stretched and lubricated.

"Oh yeah…the magical power is very appealing." He raised his own magic as he lowered himself carefully onto Severus' cock. Severus' tight breathing told him that the man was losing control. The knowledge that he had the power to do that to Severus, to make the man lose control, was even more arousing.

It didn't take long to find the rhythm and with each thrust of Severus' hips, he hit Harry's prostate in a way that would have send Harry screaming. As it was, he was moaning as he threw his head back before he came with a shout. His muscles clenched and it was all that was needed to send Severus over the edge. The man came with a cry of Harry's name.

Harry tried to catch himself and not collapse on top of his lover but he couldn't help himself. Severus was quick to hold onto him and the cleaning spell he cast on them both was even quicker as Harry slowly eased off of Severus. Smiling tiredly at the tingle of the _scourgify_ Harry leaned against Severus' side.

"So, have I finally convinced you that the job is worth taking, with the added clauses to move in with me, to have your own office, to have sex in as many places as possible in the castle, to bend you over _your_ desk at least once and to have a meeting once a week to discuss your progress during your first term?"

"Throw in that I will spend the rest of my life with you, then you have a new Defence teacher." Harry smiled up at Severus. The dark eyes were glittering as they stared down at him.

"Now, Mr Potter that is an altogether different proposal. But should you wish it, I will make it."

"Oh right, well, I suppose you have two contracts to sign then, one teaching contract and one bonding contract. Though the bonding contract comes with and I do and I will throw in an I love you and I will be yours for eternity."

"I will return the sentiment and consider you mine then." And with Severus' hand on his belly, Harry knew that some proposals may be unusual but then again, he liked those best.

The end

**I hope you liked it. Review of course.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the story, any reviews or comments are appreciated


End file.
